A Friend in Need
A Friend in Need is the eighth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas is taking some trucks along the line, and is pleased to know that he will see his new friend Jack when crossing the Quarry Bridge, as this is where the pack are working. Jack has learned his lesson from the quarry experience and when he stops himself from jumping in again, Alfie and Isobella congratulate him. However, when Ned the clumsy steam shovel knocks the keystone out of a bridge, it begins to fall as Thomas approaches it. Unable to stop, Thomas rolls onto the bridge. Luckily, Jack jumps in and holds the bridge up with his scoop until Thomas can reverse to safety. Kelly rushes to Jack's aid, but Jack can't hold the bridge, and it collapses before Kelly can help. Jack has bent his arms, and is very worried what Miss Jenny will say, but she is pleased with Jack's bravery and accepts Jack into the Pack. Jack then goes to get his arms repaired. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Max * Ned * Kelly * Oliver * Isobella * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Byron (cameo) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk * Old Quarry Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds (mentioned) * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Jack Jumps In is used and a reference to said previous episode is made. * This was the last episode written with three writers. * This episode marks Ned's first and only speaking role in the sixth season. Goofs * When Jack and Alfie load Max, Max's right-rear wheel spins around. It spins again in the close-up of Jack loading dirt into Max. * When Ned clears the bridge, his smokestack is missing. It may have been removed so Ned's model could go under the bridge. * In the shot of Jack emerging from under the bridge, the studio is reflected in his front window and the ground he travels over bounces up and down. * In between the shot of Jack's face turning from happy to sad, Jack's roof shifts slightly to the right. * When Ned says "Sorry", his eyes are wonky. * In the shot before Ned knocks the first keystone away, his crane arm goes under the bridge without causing any damage. Upon closer inspection, a gap is visible possibly so Ned's arm could hit the other keystone precisely. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail (Straining Jack) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Brave Little Engines * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Mud Glorious Mud (DVD) DVD Boxsets * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures/Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Totally Thomas Volume 4 AUS * Thomas and the Jet Engine * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset PHL * A Friend in Need (Philippine DVD) NOR * Scaredy Engines (Norwegian DVD) JPN * Crash and Smash! Look Out! * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.3 MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Harvey to the Rescue and Other Thomas Adventures SWE/DK * The World's Strongest Engine (Swedish DVD) ITA * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:AFriendInNeedUKTitleCard.png|UK title card File:AFriendinNeedUStitlecard.png|2003 US title card File:AFriendinNeed2008UStitlecard.png|2008 US title card File:AFriendinNeedSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:AFriendinNeedJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:AFriendinNeed1.png File:JackJumpsIn13.png|Stock footage File:AFriendinNeed2.png File:AFriendinNeed3.png File:AFriendinNeed4.png File:AFriendinNeed5.png File:AFriendinNeed6.png File:AFriendinNeed7.png File:AFriendinNeed8.png File:AFriendinNeed9.png File:AFriendinNeed10.png File:AFriendinNeed11.png File:AFriendinNeed12.png File:AFriendinNeed13.png File:AFriendinNeed14.png File:AFriendinNeed15.png File:AFriendinNeed16.png File:AFriendinNeed17.png File:AFriendinNeed18.png File:AFriendinNeed19.png File:AFriendinNeed20.png File:AFriendinNeed21.png File:AFriendinNeed22.png File:AFriendinNeed23.png File:AFriendinNeed24.png File:AFriendinNeed25.png File:AFriendinNeed26.png File:AFriendinNeed27.png File:AFriendinNeed28.png File:AFriendinNeed29.png File:AFriendinNeed30.png File:AFriendinNeed31.png File:AFriendinNeed32.png File:AFriendinNeed33.png File:AFriendinNeed34.png File:AFriendinNeed35.png File:AFriendinNeed36.png File:AFriendinNeed37.png File:AFriendinNeed38.png File:AFriendinNeed39.png File:AFriendinNeed40.png File:AFriendinNeed41.png File:AFriendinNeed42.png File:AFriendinNeed43.png File:AFriendinNeed44.png File:AFriendinNeed45.png File:AFriendinNeed46.png File:AFriendinNeed47.png File:AFriendinNeed48.png File:AFriendinNeed49.png File:AFriendinNeed50.png File:AFriendinNeed51.png File:AFriendinNeed53.png File:AFriendinNeed54.png File:AFriendinNeed55.png File:AFriendinNeed56.png File:AFriendinNeed57.png File:AFriendinNeed58.png File:AFriendinNeed59.png File:AFriendinNeed60.png File:AFriendinNeed61.png File:AFriendinNeed62.png File:AFriendinNeed63.png File:AFriendinNeed64.png File:AFriendinNeed65.png File:AFriendinNeed66.png File:AFriendinNeed67.png File:AFriendinNeed68.png File:AFriendinNeed69.png File:AFriendinNeed70.png File:AFriendinNeed71.png File:AFriendinNeed72.png File:AFriendinNeed73.png File:AFriendinNeed74.png File:AFriendinNeed75.png File:AFriendinNeed76.jpg File:AFriendinNeed77.png File:AFriendinNeed78.png File:AFriendinNeed79.png File:AFriendinNeed80.png File:AFriendinNeed81.png File:AFriendinNeed82.PNG File:AFriendinNeed83.jpg File:AFriendinNeed84.png File:AFriendinNeed85.png File:AFriendinNeed86.png File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes2.jpg|A behind-the-scenes shot of Thomas at Cronk File:CapsulePlarailStrainingJack.jpg|Capsule Plarail Straining Jack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJack.png|2008 Book File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:Thomas'NewFriend.jpg|2015 Book Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Episode File:A Friend in Need - British Narration File:A Friend In Need - Michael Angelis American Narration File:A Friend in Need - Alec Baldwin American Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes